tegami killer bachi
by russianihon
Summary: lag mendengar cerita tentang keluarganya dan ingin membunuh orang tersebut. bad summary, lag jadi kejam, adegan berdarah darah, ga je bo plus ending ngegantung


_Seorang anak berumur 5 tahun hanya berdiri di lorong bangunan tua yang disebut rumah menggendong teddy bearnya dan menatap ayah, kakek, nenek serta saudara yang lain dibunuh di depan matanya "hahahahaha, anak kecil ini tidak merasa takut dengan kematian" salah seorang dari mereka –pemerintah amberground- tertawa melihat sang anak kecil terdiam dengan wajah datar dan penuh . . . darah "biarkan dia merasa apa itu kematian" sesosok laki laki mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah anak kecil itu "orang yang menggangguku harus enyah di depan mataku" tiba tiba para pembunuh keluarganya mati secara mendadak dalam kegelapan sedangkan di luar sebuah kereta kuda membawa ibunya pergi. _

_Ia menyeringai dan berbisik "matilah kalian semua"_

**Lag pov's**

Hah hah hah mimpi itu lagi 'pembantaian keluarganya dan penculikan ibu' aku terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurku dan menatap lantai. Well, seharusnya itu semua sudah kulupakan. Tiba tiba ketika aku sedang asik terlamun

_KRINNGGGGG_

Aku menatap jam wekerku tertampang jarum panjang yang mengarah ke 12 dan pendek kearah 5 "lag, niche dan steak cepat bangun kalian akan terlambat jika tidak bangun juga" sylvette mulai berteriak "baik, tunggu sebentar" kuambil pakaian letter bee-ku dan pergi ke bawah.

_Skip time_

Beberapa letter bee sudah datang dan sebagian lagi belum termasuk connor dan zazie. Sembari menunggu mereka, aku pergi ke ruangan kaichou. saat aku sudah sampai "keluarga seeing ada apa dengan mereka?" aku mendengar teriakan kaichou dari luar ruangan tunggu? Keluarga seeing? Itukan keluargaku apa hak mereka mencari tahu keluargaku sudahlah lupakan aku menempelkan telingaku ke pintu supaya mendengar lebih jelas "llyod-sama tenanglah kita dengarkan penjelasan dia dulu" kali ini thunderland-san yang berbicara "uhm, baiklah begini keluarga seeing adalah keluarga yang paling sering ke akatsuki sampai akhirnya menimbulkan kebencian dari kerabat ataupun tetangga mereka dan. . ." ini ini pembokaran rahasia keluargaku huf kau harus tenang lag "dan dan apa ?"

"terjadi sebuah pembantaian. Pada pembantaian itu seluruh anggota keluarga seeing dibunuh kecuali anne seeing yang dibawa ke akatsuki dan seorang anak kecil bernama lag seeing. Menurut kabar mereka dibantai oleh pemerintah karena mereka merupakan keluarga pembunuh . . ."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut perlahan ingatanku melayang

_Hei itukan rumah keluarga pembunuh_

Itu semua fitnah

". . . dan kejam"

_Jauh jauhlah dari anak itu_

Kesendirian

_Huuuuu dasar anak pembunuh, hina, kejam, tidak memiliki hati_

Terluka.

Tanpa sadar aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk dan kedua kakiku yang kutekuk samar samar aku mendengar pintu dibuka "LAG SEEING"

**end lag pov's**

"LAG SEEING"

Aria dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam melihat sosok yang baru saja keluarganya diperbincangkan ada diluar "seeing-kun kenapa kamu ada disini" tidak ada jawaban melainkan sebuah aura kegelapan "seeing-san bukannya kamu sedang dalam perjalanan pengiriman" kali ini thunderland yang bertanya tetap tidak ada jawaban malah semakin kuat auranya tiba tiba ia berbicara

_RUURU ga boku wa iya de__  
>tada shibararetaku nakute<em>_  
>dakara boku wa nigedashite<em>_  
>atosaki no koto wa wasure<em>_  
>sashizu sareru no ga iya de<em>_  
>sukoshi aku ni naritakute<em>_  
>shin'ya ie wo nukedashite<em>_  
>yoru no machi wo hashirinuke<em>_  
>nan no tame ni ikiru noka<em>_  
>boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa<em>_  
>neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni<em>_  
>tada mikudashita hitomi de boku wo mita<em>_  
>nome mo shinai koohii nomihoshite<em>_  
>kumorisora wo miagetanda<em>_  
>ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru?<em>_  
>soresura wakaranai<em>

Semua orang dilorong tersebut terbelalak dan semua perasaan mereka bercampur aduk kaget, takut dan tidak percaya menjadi satu.

**Lag pov's**

Sensasi yang tidak pernah aku rasakan mengguncang tubuhku rasanya ingin membunuh semua orang dan didalam pikiranku hanya tertuju pada sesuatu _die , die, die , die, I am right and all of you wrong_. Tiba tiba sebilah pedang ada di tangan kananku.

jleebbbb, satu orang mati

jleeeebb, dua orang mati

jleebbbb, jleeeebbbb, jleeeeeeb

suara tebasan pedang membahana well semua orang di lorong ini sudah mati dan tinggal yang dibawah. Lagi- lagi semuanya mati kutebas walaupun beberapa letter bee masih berusaha menembakkan shindannjuunya "lag, apa yang terjadi padamu" zazie dan connor berusaha menghentikanku dan jleeebb, jleebbb mereka mati ditanganku .

semuanya lagi lagi mati ditanganku well tugasku sudah selesai jadi aku pergi kea rah cermin dan aku menemukan diriku lainnya di cermin itu "hemmm, kau sudah melakukan hal keji dan hina, lag seeing" ia membentakku "paling tidak kebohongan itu baik kan dan kejujuranpun juga sama" ia menarikku masuk ke dalam cermin "kau benar ayo pergi" dan aku pun masuk ke dimensi yang tidak terduga.

_a/n : huff, pertama kali bikin fanfic tegami bachi jadi maaf kalo kurang disana sini._


End file.
